Lips of Vermilion
by Yamiga
Summary: AU. Ciel is the eldest son of the Phantomhive family, therefore, he is piled with responsibilities and an upcoming arranged marriage. The young Earl's life changes when one night, he sneaks and finds himself at a notorious pub, catching the eyes of and falling for a very beautiful bartender that goes by the name of, Sebastian.


**Summary: AU. Ciel is the eldest son of the Phantomhive family, therefore, he is piled with responsibilities and an upcoming arranged marriage. The young Earl's life changes when one night, he sneaks and finds himself at a notorious pub, catching the eyes of a very beautiful bartender that calls himself Sebastian.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Class. AU. Possible Mpreg.**

**Pairings: WillxGrell CielxSebastian ClaudexAlois**

**Tags: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort , Drama, Friendship, Family**

* * *

That night, nineteen year old Ciel Phantomhive, next in line for the title 'Lord Phantomhive', and heir to the fortune, needed to escape. A heated argument with his father, prompted him to walk out of the manor despite his mother's calls of worry. He made way into the street and found himself walking endlessly on a path he was unsure of. All the while, he was indulged in thought.

He was rich, but he was unhappy. He had everything he wanted, but lately, he felt like had nothing. He couldn't remember when he and his father started to fall apart. They were always distant, but they never fought this much. Perhaps it was the fact that his father had recently tried to press a marriage upon him, to his cousin, Elizabeth. Ciel loved her, as a cousin, but never as a wife.

Now, after cursing, throwing insults and throwing things, Ciel found himself inhaling the cool air of lower class London, an unknown place to him. An earl such as himself would never indulge in such a place during a regular day basis, but he wanted to go somewhere where he couldn't be found, where no one would expect him to be. Surprisingly, he found this place, at least the area he was in, quite appeasing with small buildings, parks and children running around. He of course, kept his head low and his hat tipped, carrying that air of arrogance and greed about him.

Some civilians walked by, speeding past him, holding their children close and muttering things. He knew that the lower class tended to fear the upper class, and when he was younger he felt a bit guilty because of that. Now however, he embraced that authority he had. It made him feel good inside to know that people feared him just by his appearance, and the air he carried about himself. He continued to walk, though distracted by the strong smell of alcohol, coming from close by.

He looked ahead, past a few buildings and saw the word 'Red Vixen', painted on an overhead sign. He had never tasted wine that wasn't imported, so he was quite curious to figure out what freshly brewed wine tasted like.

OoOoOoOo

"This boy," A very enthusiastic Grell Sutcliff muttered. "has never been to a pub." Sebastian Michaelis didn't reply, as he continued to silently wipe off the counter. He looked ahead with his ruby eyes, softly gazing at the young man whom had entered his pub. "He's wealthy, that's for sure."

"What brings him here, at this time of night. It's almost closing time." Sebastian spoke quietly. "Perhaps he's trying to shut us down?"

Grell chuckled. "We'd kill him before he could." He flipped his red hair to his side. "A little boy like that has no business mixing up with people like us. He should run back to his mother and father before he causes trouble. Pests like him are bad for business."

"Hm..." Sebastian watched as the young man neared the counter. Grell stared with anticipation but found himself preoccupied with one of the other few customers. It was Sebastian who caught the young, wealthy man's eyes.

This boy wore a top hat, and an overcoat. His hair was dark blue, matching his blue eyes. He seemed taken back when Sebastian stared at him.

OoOoOo

"May I take your order?" The young bartender had asked Ciel who was instantly taken back not by his question, but his ghastly yet beautiful appearance.

This man had unnaturally pale skin, with somewhat of a grey tint. His face was narrow, yet filled with youth as his bangs hung lazily down his head, with a single strand making way down his forehead. His hair was jet black as was his apparel, at least his vest and his slacks. His white sleeves were rolled up, revealing his pale arms and gloved hands. His collar was opened slightly.

The thing that stuck out to Ciel the most, was perhaps the bartender's crimson red eyes, unnatural eyes. They popped out of his face, as his soft colored skin made them even more noticeable.

"Your order sir..."

Ciel snapped back into reality, hearing the annoyed tone of the bartenders voice. "Watch your tone, peasant." He spoke rather blandly

"Hm." The bartender rose and eyebrow. "Someone as wealthy as you, should buy yourself some more manners. For instance, you haven't yet removed your hat. Just what kind of Englishman are you?"

Ciel felt the blood boil to his cheeks. "Watch your_"

"What will you do if I don't watch my mouth?" The bartender gave him a twisted smile. "Will you complain to your mummy and daddy?" He turned around. "Come now, I know you aren't that desperate to have you_"

There was a glass of red wine sitting idly on the counter and Ciel had just about had it with this bartender. He took it, opened it, called for the man to turn around and without a second thought, leaned over and poured all the red wine on the bartenders head. Ciel watched as the red liquid soaked his white shirt and stained his pale skin. Seeing the look on his face made Ciel feel a little bad actually.

"Sebastian!" The redheaded bartender realized his friend's distress. "Are you okay?" He came to his side, realizing his situation and watching the way he stared dangerously at Ciel.

"Get out of here." Sebastian spoke quietly, causing Ciel to stare in confusion.

"I..I_"

"Get out!" He banged his fist on the table causing Ciel to jump. The red head chuckled.

"The lot of you are the same I suppose." He spoke, moving his crimson bangs from his face. "The world would be so much better without you." He then put his arms around the bartender, Sebastian. "Come now 'Bassy. Let's clean you up, you're an absolute mess!" Sebastian or Bassy, still seemed to be in shock as drops of liquid dripped from his dark bangs. Ciel felt awful.

OoOoOoO

He had lingered , for a few extra minutes, just enough to head to the back of the bar to listen to both the read head and the bartender speak.

He hadn't heard talking, as he hid in the shadows of the town that night, but comforting whispers, and crying...

Sebastian was crying.

For the first time in his life, Ciel felt like garbage.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue or not, feedback would be much appreciated.**

**I don't own Black Butler!**


End file.
